LM Sentai, Zokusei Ranger
by Mugen.exe
Summary: A sentai inspired fic dealing with the lives of a group of rangers, and how they deal with the loss of an important member.
1. Chapter 1

-1Here's the first chapter of a Sentai fic I've been working on. Now here is the basic set-up here: These characters so far are all OC. This is OT and AU. It is also a WIP. This is nearly OF (I don't own the terms Sentai, henshin, or Zord. Close enough though). AA, sleight R, patches of Hu and D. Ranges from PG to PG 13. The characters belong to me, and Kramelbog.

Well, now that that's out of the way, I'd like to set ages for the characters in this fic (some may not appear in this chapter, and others will be noted in later on chapters, where I see fit). (Also, in this fic, I list last name, first, like the Japanese do)

--------------------

Sorato Fuujin- 17

Akasaka Kanami- 17

Dobon Mizuki- 16 1/2(she only looks 12!)

Hirameki Raito- 19

Yakumo Seppa- 23

Sameji Goro- 30

Hiroyuki Toshiro- 20

Fujiwara Gien- 19

Akasaka Yakedo- 24

size18bLM Sentai- Zokusei Rangers/b/size

size18bElement 1- Life… then transference. /b/size

"Momoku Mikiri!" the dark figure roared, smashing his blue-black axe roughly to the ground.

An upsurge of dark-green earth rolled towards his targets, knocking them back. The boulder-gray demons lay on their backs, baring their fangs. A second figure stepped out from the smoke surrounding the battlefield. He smiled, although one couldn't tell from outside the yellow helmet's visor.

"Juu, Juu, Juuka… Too!" with every word the man's foot struck a demon, moving so rapidly one couldn't tell one hit from ten. Before the final word there was a slight pause, then both feet came crashing down, colliding with the face of the last conscious demon. He stepped gingerly off the sunken crater he'd left, smiling. A third figure stepped towards them.

"Good work team," the man dressed in red addressed the pair.

3:58 PM

The screen gleamed brightly in the dimly lit room. A girl with dark hair bent over the balcony, looking at the screen below.

"Wow, aniki's really kicking ass today!" she smiled brightly as she watched the man in the red helmet attack the leader of the demons. Their leader took flight briefly, landing precariously on top of a flagpole. He smiled down towards the red ranger below, his forked tail upsetting his angelic appearance as it twitched with excitement. "Look at that face! Too cute… he has no chance."

"Uh… Kanami-chan." A boy with slightly messy black hair finished adjusting his glasses, and then coughed to get the girls attention. His octarine eyes trailed over her small body, looking her up and down. The bangs of her hair were parted slightly to the left side of her face, the rest of it tied back in a shoulder-high ponytail. Her eyes were hazel and she wore an orange-pink jumper over a sky blue sweater. The skirt of her jumper flared out, covering her hips with its ruffles. Regulation black stockings stretched down to her feet, ending at her black dress shoes.

While he stared at her she continued to stare intently at the screen. A second cough from behind got her attention. She looked over her shoulder not expecting to see anyone- she jumped when she did.

"Ah! Fuujin-kun, don't scare me like that!" she paused. "Uh… how long have you been standing there?" she eyed the dark-haired boy nervously. He wore the academy's regulation-black button-up dress-shirt and pants, his glasses balanced lightly on his nose. Their lenses were narrow, rectangular, and rounded, their frames delicate and silvery. He took them off and began cleaning, trying to hide his embarrassment. Finishing he slid them back on, and answered.

"I," he began, then stopped, staring at the screen behind her. His jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked uneasily. He said nothing, but continued to stare at the glowing screen behind her. She got the hint, spinning around to see the scene of distress that had stopped him mid-answer. "Oh. Oh no!" tears began welling up in her eyes. The red ranger- no, her brother- was dangling by his collar ten feet in the air. Blood trickled from where a chunk of his helmet was missing. More of that blood dribbled from the corner of the angelic monster's mouth. His skin was yellowed, outlined against a sulfurous cloud of smoke.

"Kanami I'-" he was cut short as she ran off in tears, shoving open the double-doors of the exit. He looked on dumbly, speechless, at the scene of chaos on the screen, and below. Students who'd come expecting to watch the live video feed of the National Police Academy's best team on mission had seen much more than they'd bargained for. He adjusted his glasses.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she shoved her way through the halls, trying to escape the people that led her brother to his death.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

A particularly large man blocked her path.

b"Hey!"/b this time the exclamation came from her. She glared at the slightly graying black-haired man in front of her- stared him down. He had kind brown eyes, and a wide girth. An expensive-looking brown suit, complete with black and red striped tie, and brown-suede shoes, surrounded his wide girth. A shark-shaped insignia was pinned on his front pocket- it was bent into a crude S.

"Oh, hey Sameji Taisa." Kanami muttered under her breath. He nodded.

"Hello Akasaka-san, may I have a word?" She nodded. "Yes, well you see… your brother's untimely death has left team one in serious need of a leader…" She stared at him blankly. He went on- she tried to tune him out, but couldn't. A look of shock was glued to her face, her eyes wavering. He finished talking.

"What? You want me to iwhat/i…?" she didn't understand.

"Here," he said handing her a piece of paper. "I know it's sudden, so I'll give you time to think it over." He smiled. "I need to know soon though. Replacement Exams start in tomorrow at noon."

She took the paper, looked it over quickly. Wet blotches splattered onto the note; turning away from the commander she gave her answer. With a burst of speed she left the scene, fresh tears on her face.

Fuujin ran through the halls, a look of supreme concern plastered on his face.

"Kanami? iKanami-chan/i!" he called, cupping his hands. The sound of cartwheels in need of an oil caused him to spin around, facing their source.

A hospital gurney carrying a large man with rough slicked-back hair rushed through the corridor Fuujin had just passed. He had just enough time to catch a few more details- the man's bloodstained ski goggles, a tattoo of a flame emblazoned on his right arm, forward-jutting sideburns. His eyes were closed. A second later he was gone, replaced by a second gurney. There was a major difference with this one though… this guy was awake!

"iWater! Need. Water/i" The man's hand reached out towards Fuujin, clawed the air before him. The man's bronze eyes were glassy- they stared fleetingly at Fuujin, then closed weakly. The hand dropped to his side. The cart stopped moving; a doctor rushed to the man's side. He quickly checked for a pulse, then put his palm to the man's forehead, pushing back the tuft of black hair that jutted over his headband. The headband was brown leather, and wrapped around the white stocking cap that was pulled over his head. The doctor pulled this off casually, tossing it over his head and into the arms of the dark-haired girl that had suddenly appeared at his side.

She caught it quickly, cradled it in her arms, buried her tear-streaked face in it. The tears stained its perfect whiteness black. Fuujin waited only long enough to catch one more detail- as the girl lifted her face he caught sight of the purest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

He turned to continue his search.

Leaving the building he glanced around. iWhere is she/i? Thoughts rushed through his mind. iThere? No, why would she go there? The roof? No./i his eyes traveled downwards, towards a trail of footsteps left fresh in the sand. iThe beach/i Without a second thought he dashed down the trail at the academy's side, down towards the beach!

"Kanami-chan!" he called, cupping his hands once more. The sound of crying caught his ear. "iKanami/i" he jumped over the path's craggy ledge, landing with a thud next to the poor girl. She raised her head from her palms, looking at him with watery eyes. Sniffing loudly she wiped her eyes with the side of her arm. She looked at him like she might hit him.

"What do you want?" she sniffed, a tinge of anger in her voice. Fuujin looked at her with concern.

"Kanami I'm so sorr-"

"Don't!" she cut him off. "Don't say you're sorry if it wasn't your fault! If you blame yourself I'll never forgive you… iHe'd never forgive you/i." She erupted in tears again, burying her head in her hands. Fuujin took a step towards her, putting his arm comfortingly on her shoulders.

"Kanami, it's okay to cry." He said patting her back.

"I know it's okay! That's why I'm crying stupid!" she snapped.

"Right." He continued, readjusting his glasses. "Well… that's good." She looked at him fiercely.

"How is that good!" she asked angrily. "My brother is dead!" the waterworks began again.

"Kanami, wait! That's not what I meant!" he muttered, rubbing her back. He stopped; she looked up at his face with a sniff. He was staring off into the distance, a serious look on his face, brow furrowed, fist clenched.

"He was a ranger. That was his job… both his dream and his duty. He knew how it might end…" His entire mood had changed. As he looked down at her a kind look crossed over his face. "he did it for you. And he did a great job of it. Don't ever regret that. He lived to save others, and he gave his life for it. I… I don't know what else to say." He gave a weak smile rubbing his neck. Kanami sniffed; the message had been received.

"He was a ranger… he was a hero." She looked up to Fuujin, smiling. "Thanks. You're right. You always know what to say to make me feel better." She got to her feet, leaping up to hug Fuujin. A streak of red crossed over Fuujin's face. "I'm so glad I've got a friend like you!" the streak faded.

size9"Right. Just friends."/size He whispered weakly, letting go of her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" he smiled weakly, changing the subject. "Why'd you choose to come here anyways?" he looked around at the jagged rocks and rolling sand dunes, the lapping water and the crabs.

"Life." She said simply, gazing off into the distance. "The beach always makes me think of life. It's my favorite place because of that. Because of the tides ebbs and flows, ibecause of all the life/i, beginning and ending, coming and going. Just like the sea… does that sound a little iodd/i?" she asked, putting her hands behind her head. A look of shock covered Fuujin's face.

"Weird no! Not at all!" he waved his hands nervously back and forth. Kanami laughed to herself.

"You're so funny Fuujin-kun. Oh, that reminds me!" she said putting her finger to her lips. "Hmmmm… what was it. Something important. Very important… what was it? Oh yeah that's right!" she exclaimed, reaching into the pocket of her jumper. "I've decided! "I'm going to become a ranger!" she smiled, holding up a note.

A look of complete shock was present on Fuujin's face.

"Sorry, what?"

-

Author's Notes:

Momoku Mikiri means Reckless Abandon. In this attack Seppa Yakumo goes berserk for a brief period of time, unleashing several extreme attacks. One such attack sends shockwaves over the ground by slamming his axe down to the ground in front of him.

I'm using Juu as in ten, but it can also be beast if the kanji is different. Juuka means beast. Too (pronounced like toe) is another form of ten. In other words, the attack name is ten, ten, BEAST, ten. A multi-hit for ten damage maybe? Or a ten-hit kicking attack, that comes in four parts. I'm going with option C- a four kick attack with the first three as multiple rapid-striking kicks, and the final as a leaping two-legged kick to the face.

Octarine is the eighth color of the color spectrum, from Terry Pratchett's Discworld series. The color is purplish-green. You can find out more about the color Octarine in the book The Color of Magic.

Taisa means captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**LM-Sentai, Zokenger**

**Element 2- Confusion…And Then Decision.**

He gave her a look of confusion as he repeated his question.

"You're… going to become a… _ranger?_ But a second ago you… _what?_" he looked at her dumbly.

"Well you talked me into it." She gave him a wry smile.

"I talked…?" a look of horror crossed his face. "You're leaving me?" now it looked like he'd be the one doing the crying.

"Wha'?" she asked dumbly, looking at him as he fell to his knees at her feet. He hugged her legs, pleading _don't go! _She blushed, looked around to make sure no one was around to see him embarrassing himself.

"Go? Where am I going?" she raised an eyebrow furtively.

"To… Leave me?" Fuujin asked sheepishly.

"Leave you? Didn't I tell you? You're invited too!" she handed him the flyer. He got to his feet, reading it apprehensively.

"Wait! This doesn't make sense… how'd they get this flyer printed out so quickly? It's as if they'd planned this all out." He stared at her in puzzlement.

"Huh?"

"I mean… this is all really sudden! Everything is happening so fast! First your brother dies!" She tensed up, but he continued. "First that, and now you're asking me to help you become a ranger! I mean… it doesn't make sense." He looked at her with concern. "… I know I said some things I'd hoped would help you cope, but this! This is ridiculous! Why are you springing this on me all of a sudden? I knew you wanted to follow in your brother's footsteps, but still…"

"I want to avenge his death." She said simply, gazing off into the distance.

"Avenge his death? But don't you have to go through the phases of acceptance first?"

"What? No, I'm not going to waste time with those… do you _want _me to cry?" she looked at him accusingly.

"Maybe a little…"

"Well I'm all cried out!" she shot him an angry look. _"Besides…"_

"Besides what?"

"Actions speak louder than words. You know he wouldn't want me to waste time crying…and you know he'd want me to act! In fact you said that a minute ago!" she crossed her arms with a nod.

"A minute…?"

"Yeah. You said that he lived to protect others, or something like that. Pretty much, you were saying he was fighting for a purpose… a good one. And I want to help him continue the fight! It's not that hard to understand!"

"Yeah… but still… wait, that doesn't match what I said at all!"

"Do you want me to hit you?" she rolled up a sleeve.

"NO!" he waved both arms fervently.

"Good. So I've made my choice… it's up to you to make yours." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going now?"

"Home, and then to the exams tomorrow. I hope you'll rethink your decision and join me then." She left him with his hand raised, mid-point.

"But I hadn't even given my answer yet." He muttered weakly, sitting down to give the matter some serious thought. The exams loomed ahead tomorrow, and he needed to make up his mind.

** 7:00 PM**

The IV dripped noiselessly in the hospital wing. A teary-eyed girl clutched the man's hand, closing her eyes in prayer. A door creaked open, and a nurse stepped in. She looked a little surprised to see the girl.

"Miss, visiting hours are over." She told her meekly. "… So unless you're related to this man, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Just give me one more minute! Please nurse-chan, just one more minute. I wanna' kiss him good night." The nurse paused to consider it.

"… Okay, I suppose. But make it quick!" she sighed, looking down at her clipboard as the girl drew nearer to man in the bed. Bending over the bed she had to stand on her toes just to reach him. Her big blue eyes opened, her lips puckered, and her dark hair fell over her face… the man beneath her squirmed, waking up.

"Ah! Gerroff me!" he yelled, shoving her off his chest. Holding her at a distance he stared at her, a look of mixed contempt and confusion on his face. "Wh… who are you?" his voice trembled.

"You don't know this girl?" the nurse exclaimed, rushing to separate the pair. "… I'm so sorry! I thought she was your…"

"My what?" Raito asked apprehensively.

"Koibito."

"My what?" Raito exclaimed, looking at her like she was stupid. "… But I've never seen this girl in my life."

"That's not true!" Mizuki shouted. He stared at her in surprise. "It's not…" she pleaded. Raito looked at her with interest.

"Tell me then… when have I met you?" he paused, reaching up to scratch his head. A look of surprise. "What's this on my head? What _are these?_ Are they… _cat ears_?" he yanked at his stocking hat, trying to get it off.

"! Don't tear them!" Mizuki yelled, rushing over to pull his hands off the hat. She looked at him boldly, holding down his hand. "No! Mustn't touch."

"?… But where did they come from?" he hesitated.

"I made them. Your other hat was in such bad shape I-"

"Thank you." He cut her off, genuinely grateful. She smiled serenely. "Still… that doesn't change the fact that I don't know you, and you totally took advantage of me." Her smile faded.

"But that's what I've been trying to tell you!" she cried. A look of panic on his face- he drew her close.

"It's okay. Calm down." He said soothingly, holding her in his arms. "now tell me, where have you and I met before?" she looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with stars.

"You saved my life."

"Oh… when?" this stopped Mizuki dead in her tracks.

"_When?"_ she muttered, feeling as if maybe he really didn't care.

"Yeah. I've saved a lot of people over the years. I am a ranger, you know." He said matter-of-factly.

"… today." She interrupted him, clutching her chest. "You saved me today. And you nearly died because of it too. That's why _earlier_…" she erupted in tears.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I don't wanna' see a pretty girl like you cry!" Mizuki stopped crying.

"You think I'm _pretty?" _Raito nodded without thinking. This caused Mizuki to squeal with delight, tackling him with a hug. A look of shock on his face again. The nurse tapped her watch with irritation. She'd had about enough of this.

"Mr. Hirameki, it's getting late, so… I think you should say good-bye to your girlfriend."

"but she's not my-!"

"Enough!" the nurse cut him off, gaining confidence. "We don't have any more time for this tonight, so maybe you could set up another time to talk with her? Yes? Good." Raito looked from the nurse to the girl- she looked very young, only about 12. Her dark hair was tied into two light pigtails- they hung loosely over her shoulders.

"Another time, perhaps?" he said, as the nurse began leading the girl towards the door.

"But when will I see you again? I didn't even catch your full name!" she called back.

"It's Hirameki! Hirameki Raito!" the small girl paused, considering this.

"Hi-chan?" she smiled brightly. Raito cringed as she stepped out the door.

_What am I getting myself into? _He thought, watching the nurse turn to leave, switching off the lights.

"Lights out."

** Midnight**

The beach was dark. Fuujin sat, head in his hands, thinking. _What am I gonna' do? _His eyes were slightly panicked. _I guess I'll sleep on it. _He got up restlessly, heading home for the night.

** The next day. 11:56 AM**

The double-doors swung open, clashing loudly as they hit the walls of the exam room.

"I've decided!" Kanami shouted. "I've decided to take the exam!" Commander Sameji smiled from where he sat at the table on the other side of the room.

"So Yakedo's isan has decided to follow in his footsteps." Sameji whispered to the group of teachers beside him. Just then the doors swung forth again as a second person burst onto the scene, breathing heavily. "Oh, what's this?"

Kanami turned to look at the boy cheerfully.

"You made your choice?" she beamed.

"I made my choice!" Fuujin panted in reply.

‚Â‚¸‚­

Next episode Preveiw:

Fuujin: Kana-chan seems to be in denial.

Kanami: Eh?

Fuujin adjusting his glasses: Doesn't matter though- we have a test to prepare for.

Kanami in panic-mode: Kyah! That's right Fuujin-kun! And it will be a tough one!

Raito: That's for sure

Fuujin pointing directly at Raito, who's standing next to Mizuki: Who the hell are you?

Raito ignoring Fuujin's over-the-top pointing: You'll find out later. Next chapter- Examination Hell!

Mizuki clapping hands: I can't wait!

Fuujin: AND WHO IS SHE?

ﾁQﾁQﾁQ

Author's Note

Isan in this terminology means legacy or successor. It can also mean inheritor, inheritance, or lineage. Basically it's something left after a person's death.

Koibito means lover (as you can see, Raito has a reason to be shocked at this thought).


	3. Chapter 3

**Element 3- Examination Hell Part One- Nerves**

Commander Sameji looked from her to him, slightly puzzled.

"And you are?" he asked silently.

"Sorato, sir. Fuujin Sorato; I'm here to take the test." He paused to catch his breath. He'd nearly missed the exam, sleeping in.

"I… see." The other teachers looked at him with concern.

"Sir, don't students need an invite?" a blond-haired teacher asked. Sameji paused, considering this.

"True, but I think we can let this one slide- we need all the recruits we can get!" he gave a jolly laugh. The examiner standing next to him glared.

"But if we let him in, what will we do if other's just show up off the streets? We don't want to look like hypocrites, and we already have several applying for positions." He looked over to the right side of the room, where a crowd of students stood, frowning at the two newcomers. Sameji, hesitated, then gave his cheerful reply.

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it!" everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"And he's supposed to be the head of the police academy?" one student whispered to another. The room was suddenly filled with muted talk.

"Silence!" the blonde teacher yelled, raising his hand- his voice had a foreign tone to it; he tended to roll his R's. The room grew quiet. "Yes," the teacher continued, "now if there aren't any I_other/I_ interruptions we can get started… no? I_Good./I_ Now, if everyone will calmly get into three single-file lines your examiner will deal with you shortly." He motioned towards three people dressed in black pants and green vests. Fuujin stared at the examiners, watching as the crowd slowly, noisily, dispersed into three lines, one behind each examiner. He suddenly noticed a pair of eyes focused in him.

"Oh!" realization struck him, and he joined one of the lines, looking around to see which one Kanami was in. The faint murmur died down as the last person joined a line.

"All right then, let me explain how this exam works." The teacher with blonde hair announced as he stood up.

**b Earlier that same day. 11:40 AM (Lunch Break!)/b**

"Hi-chan," Mizuki blushed, clasping her bag over her chest as she slumped against a statue. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and she was in love.

"_How cliché." _A voice from behind startled her. She spun around to look up at the sun, eclipsed by a dark figure.

"Oh, hey Azume-kun." She sighed, slumping. The white-haired boy smiled down at her, bag slung over his left shoulder. A fountain was spraying behind him- they were in a small park. Concrete stairs led up from where she was sitting, near the center of the bowl.

"What do you want?" she looked at the boy. He wore a black vest; an un-tucked white shirt underneath- a black tie was fastened around his neck. Black jeans hung loosely from his hips, slightly covered by his shirt.

"You missed class yesterday," his azure eyes were serious.

"I was… visiting a friend in the hospital." His eyes lit up.

"Oh! A friend?" his eyes grew less serious; he smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Was it his name you were saying a second ago?"

_I"Ack!"/I_ she cringed. "You heard that?" he nodded brightly, crouching down to look at her.

"Is he I_just/I_ a friend? What's this I_friend/I_ of yours name?" he cocked his head childishly. She blushed, holding her satchel tighter.

"Hirameki Raito," she answered dreamily.

"I_The/I_ Hirameki Raito?" he exclaimed. "The famous ranger?"

"Yeah…" she replied apprehensively. "What about him?" Azume scoffed.

"You haven't heard?" he exclaimed. "Hirameki Raito's entire team was just killed!" Mizuki's eyes glazed over in shock. Painful realization hit her.

"_IWhat/I"_ she cried. _"IBecause of me/I"_ Azume stared at her, perplexed.

"You? What do you have to do with Raito and his team?" he asked nervously. She closed her eyes sadly.

"They were protecting me. Yesterday, on my way to school… I_when that monster attacked_…/I" she looked down at her feet, unable to go on. He looked at her with concern.

"Mizuki…" she looked up at him. "… Don't go blaming yourself for this. There were lots of people in the area when that thing attacked. They were protecting more than just you." She gave a weak, forced smile.

"Your right, I suppose…"

"Damn right I am!" he continued, "and if you really want to make it up to him I think the Police Academy is holding ranger exams for the next few days!" he slapped his hand over his mouth. I_I've said too much./I_ She smiled excitedly at him, leaping to her feet.

"I'll do it!" she exclaimed, fire in her eyes, backpack dangling from her clenched fist. "I'll make it up to Hi-chan one way or another!"

"Mizuki, wait!" Azume called.

"Thank you Azume-kun!" Mizuki called as she ran off, smiling at him over her shoulder.

**b Back to present. 11:57 AM/b**

"Let's get down to details!" the examiner leading Fuujin's line clapped excitedly. The blonde-haired teacher stared at her.

"Fine, I'll let your examiners tell you the details, since Houzuki-san seems so intent on I_interrupting me/I"_ he shooed the students off pettily, glaring at the woman with orange hair furiously.

"Excellent!" the woman cheered, turning to her group. Her long orange hair spun around gracefully, draping over her shoulders. Her eyes were bright like lanterns. "I shall now explain the details!" Fuujin yawned, adjusting his glasses. "**You there! Pay attention when I speak, or do you want to fail?**" she exclaimed, pointing at him madly.

Fuujin finished, staring around wildly. "Are you talking to me?" the examiner gritted her teeth angrily.

"If you were paying attention you would have known that!"

"Sorr-" the sound of doors crashing open interrupted his apology. The blonde teacher let out a sigh of exasperation, massaging his temples.

"Another interruption." He muttered coldly. "ANOTHER INTERUPTION AND I MAY AS WELL CANCEL THESE EXAMS!" his finger snapped to point furiously at the small girl who'd just barged in.

"Kyaaaaah!" she jumped. The person sitting next to the teacher whispered something into his ear. He put his head in his hands, shaking it sadly.

"Fine, fine. Since I apparently can't do that… I_just go over there/I_" he pointed painfully without looking at a random group. It just happened to be Kanami's.

_IThose eyes…/I _Fuujin stared as the girl happily skipped over to join Kanami's group. I_That's the girl from yesterday…/I_ he didn't have time to finish his train of thought, for the second the girl had joined the line his instructor snapped loudly, calling attention back to herself.

"Okay then! Now I'll just explain." Houzuki paused, looked around as if expecting yet another person to barge in, then continued. "All right! The exam is broken down into three separate areas, and those areas are then broken down further. These three areas are Intelligence, Leadership, and Combat Skills. Each part of the exam will test you in one (or more) of these three areas. You will be judged throughout, and if you are caught cheating," she made a neck-slicing motion with her hands, "understood?" several grunts from the line of students. "Good. Now then, the first exam will be… the Written!" she said this with a snap, her voice rising on the last word.

"Written? But I didn't study?"

"Nobody told me about a written!"

"Arghhh!" one student bashed his head into a wall.

The sounds of complaint from the students were obvious on all except Fuujin. He actually looked pleased. I_All right/I _He thought, clenching his fist triumphantly. I_I always was better at written exams/I_

"Ok!" the examiner said pointing towards a door near the front of the line. "Head through there for the first part!" the other examiners motioned towards their groups own doors, and the lines began moving. Fuujin gave Kanami the silent thumbs-up as he stepped through the doorway. Kanami slapped her hand to her face, shaking her head in embarrassment. She then stepped through her own door, taking a deep breath.

**b 12:04 PM/b**

The room was spacious, though it didn't look that way filled with all the long wooden tables that were arranged within. Kanami let out a sigh, taking the first seat she saw. A small dark-haired girl with startlingly blue eyes sat down at her side, kicking back with her feet on the table. Kanami stared at her.

"Aren't you nervous?" she asked. She was pretty nervous herself.

"No." the small girl replied calmly, cracking a smile. "It it's meant to be, then true love will pull through." Kanami gawked at her, smiling uncertainly.

"True… i_love/i" _her voice cracked slightly. The girl opened her eyes, looking at her cheerily.

"Yeah. If it's meant to be, you know… it'll happen." She said simply. Kanami hadn't thought of it this way- instantly her tension eased… went away.

She smirked at the girl. "Let's hope so." An exam assistant slapped a test down in front of her; she gave the girl one final smile and started on the test.

… Went away… i_for the most part_./i The second she looked down at the piece of paper in front of her the tension returned, flooded back into her. i_I… I don't think I know these./i _She leaned forward, propping her head up with her arms. The pencil was balanced lightly in her hands- it began to tremble. She tapped it nervously on the table. The person in front of her turned to glare furiously at her. i_Okay, calm down Kanami_/i she meditated, setting her pencil down and taking a cleansing breath. Her mind drifted to thoughts of her late brother, and she bit her lip. …I_Yakedo give me strength/I _she focused on his image, drawing confidence from it. I_You can do this… he could do this./I _Taking another breath she once again looked down at the heartless test before her. I_Damn it! Fuujin-kun was always the better test-taker. Usually we'd just study together, and this would all be a snap! But this… this is all third-year stuff./I _Her eyes trailed down the paper, looking for something she knew- I_there/I_ Her eyes caught something.

A leadership question?

She looked intently at this question. I_I know this! The answer is D/I_ She quickly filled in the circle, moving on to the next question_. II know this one too! And this one… and this one/I_ She was on a roll; this test was easy- much better than the tortured night of sleepless worries and painful memories she'd endured preparing for it.. With a clack she slapped down her pencil, finished with the questions she could figure out. The examiner came and took her test- he walked away shaking his head._ IIt's not my fault I didn't know how to triangulate my enemy's position or stuff like that./I _She thought angrily watching the examiner. I_Oh well, did my best… Yakedo./I _For a second she felt a surge of depression welling up, but she choked it down. I_No. I have to be strong… for him./I_

She sat back, resting with her arms behind her head. Something made her decide to look down and see how the other girl was doing. She snuck a look from her relaxed position. The girl's hand was moving so fast, almost filling in the circles before the girl had time to read them.

_IWow… she's amazing/I_ With a clack the girl was finished. I_I wonder how Fuujin-kun is doing…/I_

Fuujin glared at the page blankly. _Do I even know these? _He thought weakly, pulling back his hair nervously. I_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh/I_

Fuujin: Tests! I HATE TESTS!

Kanami: No you don't. You were just saying how much you Iloved/I tests.

Fuujin: Well things change!

Raito solemnly: Yeah. Things do change.

Mizuki silently: Like what Hi-chan?

Raito giving Mizuki a playful noogie: LIKE YOU CALLING ME HI-CHAN!

Mizuki whining: Hi-chan, STOP!

Yakumo: It never stops.

Raito and Mizuki stop playing to look at new character

Mizuki: Sir? Who are you?

Yakumo: You'll find out soon enough, so just chill.

Fuujin: Chill. Next chapter… aw SHOOT! I forgot what happens!

Kanami giggling: Fuujin-kun! You just stumbled onto your answer.

Fuujin: I did?

Kanami nod nod: Yup. Next element- The Shooting Range!

Fuujin in tears of joy: Yeah, because little girls and boys get to play with guns!

Mizuki: HEY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Element 4- Examination Hell Part Two- The Firing Squad.**

"Time's up!"Fuujin jumped, dropping his pencil nervously. He quickly picked it up, filling in a few last circles on the test.

"I said _time is up!"_ the examiner repeated, glaring at Fuujin. He set his pencil down lightly, laughing nervously. "All right, now onto the next part of the exam." The examiner boomed. "The next part will test your skills with firearms." She said leading them to the next room- it was a firing range, as expected.

"You'll need these," a second instructor stepped forward, brandishing ear-guards. The group of students looked around shrugging, and then one-by-one each took a pair of guards. Fuujin was last, slipping them over his ears. The sound of air being drawn in by a vacuum- he couldn't hear anything. Looking nervously around he noticed the instructor was talking; with effort he pulled the headphones off his ears.

"-Will be to shoot these targets before your opponents can. Each student will be paired off against another, and they will test to see who has better marksmanship." The examiner and instructor began assigning opponents and firearms. As Fuujin slipped the guards back over his ears a man with short stringy blond hair, and dark semi-circles under his eyes stepped up to be his opponent. He mumbled something, which Fuujin couldn't hear, and spat out his cigarette.

"You're going down," the blonde muttered nastily. Fuujin nodded stupidly, not understanding a word.

** 3:05 PM- Hospital**

A quick jet of light cut across the room as the rookie nurse pulled open the shades with a flourish. "Rise and shine!" the young blond smiled brightly.

"Ugh, close those!" Raito moaned, shielding his eyes.

"Oh? But it's already past noon. You guys should be up already." The nurse pouted.

Raito scowled at the girl. "We are fine, and need all the rest we can get! We saved the city, and nearly died, so…" he waved his finger on every syllable, "Be. Nice. To. Us!" he pressed the call button with a snap, crossing his arms triumphantly.

The sound of rushing footsteps clattered down the hall, and a second later the nurse from the day before burst in. She looked at the patients. She looked at the young nurse.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, "These men are _injured! They need their rest!_" she sighed, dragging the poor girl out of the room. "Sorry about this." She added politely.

Raito sighed, pulling the cover over his head. _That's right… a day has already passed since it happened. _His mood was sullen. A sudden cough got his attention.

"Yakumo-san… are you up?" Raito asked apprehensively.

"I've been up!" came a grumpy reply. Raito pulled back his covers, looking over to see a large man with rough slicked-back hair peering out from behind the curtain partition. A pair of goggles was visible on the table beside him.

"How long?" he asked apprehensively.

"Long enough to hear your fight with the nurse." Yakumo frowned at him, going on conversationally- "so… I see you had a visitor yesterday too, isn't that right Raito… or should I say _Hi-chan?"_

"Ack!" Raito cringed. "You heard that too?" he laughed nervously, tussling his hair.

Yakedo stared sullenly at his feet. "He's really gone, isn't he?" The mood in the room had changed.

"Yeah," Raito replied gravely, "yeah he is." Yakumo looked Raito in the eye.

"What are we gonna' do Raito?" his voice trembled slightly. Raito stared blankly at him, but he continued. "I mean shit Raito_, what are we going to do? I… I just don't know anymore."_ He held his head in his hands. "Leader's dead." He added bluntly.

"Yeah…" Raito replied solemnly.

Yakumo looked up at him, saw uncertainty in his eyes, and uncertainty reflected from his own. He took a deep breath, reminding himself who he was supposed to be in the group. _I'm supposed to be stronger than this… tougher. Like steel…like iron. Iron men don't cry, so why? Why am I… why am I…_ He couldn't. He just couldn't- staring down into his hands he saw the wet drops glistening. He held his palm aloft, focusing on one lone drop. He watched it dribble down the side of his hand, through each dry crag- down to the very edge of its world, close to death, so weak, but holding on. Something about it inspired him. _If I can be like the tear… strong enough to show weakness, but flexible enough to never give in to it, never lose hope, keep on trying…_this thought also was a bit too much. He tried again. _Like steel, but like water…Wow. Too deep._ He gave up, returning his focus to Hirameki, who'd been watching him for the past minute- his face was ripe with worry and confusion.

Yakumo smiled at him. "Teardrop."

Raito stared at him with even greater worry. "Are you feeling all-right Yakumo-san? Do I have to call the nurse again?"

Yakumo chuckled to himself. "Actually Raito, I'm feeling a lot better." His smile hardened as his thoughts once more rested on more important matters. "He's still gone though." Raito nodded solemnly. "And you still have to break it to that poor girl that-"

"No! Don't finish that sentence!" Raito interrupted holding his head with one hand as if the thought pained him. "Don't. _I know…_ but I don't think she'd want to hear it so soon." He added weakly.

Yakumo snorted at him. "You dog! You just don't want to tell her because she's _fixated_ on you." The word _fixated_ rolled off his tongue like a curse. Raito shook his head weakly.

"No, that's not it…" he was too weak to argue- the talk had really drained him. Yakumo shook his head.

"That girl…" he smiled, realizing why the thought of the tear struck him so. _So strong, that one._

** 4:00 Shooting Range area 3**

The sound of metal tearing through metal as the bullet hit the target.

"Yeah!" Mizuki thrust her hand into the air in celebration. Her opponent glared at her, squaring her shoulders as she readied herself for the next target.

"BANG!" Mizuki shouted as she shot through a second target.

_Damn her, _the girl beside her fumed. _She totally shocked me and made me lose my concentration… Gotta' be a rule against it._ She dully made excuses as yet another target was blown away before she could even catch sight of it. _What is with this girl? _Her brow furrowed… _she's hitting them before they're even announced. Is she psychic? _She looked Mizuki over again.

"Phweeeet!" a faint whistle trilled in the background as the end of the target rounds was announced. _Damn, _the girl snarled, stomping off.

"Yay!" Mizuki cheered, congratulating herself. Kanami smiled weakly from where she stood three people away. _That girl… _she thought, _something definitely strange about that one._

A blood-curdling cry from another room interrupted her thoughts. Swiveling around to face the sound a thought passed through her mind. _I wonder if Fuujin-kun's all right?_

** Shooting Range area 4**

"_My eye!"_ the blond standing next to Fuujin clutched at his face moaning. A pair of aides rushed to the man's side, muttering their concerns. He paid them no heed, glaring furiously at Fuujin with one eye.

"You'll pay." He growled as he was helped onto a stretcher. A man dabbed his forehead with a towel, asking him to calm down. "YOU'LL PAY!" the blonde shrieked as he was removed from the room, cursing and bleeding. An examiner stared uncertainly at Fuujin.

"Did… did you really shoot him?" Fuujin covered his eyes in shame. The examiner asked him once more. _"Did you shoot him?"_

"No._" _Fuujin replied weakly, rising up to look Houzuki in the eye- Fuujin's eyes were filled with fear.

"What happened?" the examiner asked calmly, considering Fuujin's nerves.

"The gun… it just misfired! I didn't! I mean I couldn't! You have to believe me, I-" the woman hushed him, trying to calm him down.

"It's all right. I believe you… the problem is _he doesn't." _He looked at her in shock.

"… Will he be all right?"

The examiner gave him an assuring smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine. And besides…" she shot him a coy look. "It's not as if you shot him."

Fuujin stared, jaw dropped at the examiner. "… Whu?" he drooled.

"It's okay!" she added, "I trust you." He looked at her dumbstruck, so she went on. "A person who'd had the intent to shoot someone wouldn't of asked immediately afterwards if the person would be all right. And you lacked motive too." She pointed at the scorecard in her hand. "You were winning."

Fuujin shook his head dumbly. "This is all still too much for me." He muttered, scratching his neck. A call from behind got his attention. "Kanami?"

She rushed through the crowd to his side, looking around at the commotion. "Uh, Fuujin-kun… what happened?" she laughed nervously, catching her breath. Fuujin's eyes took on a serious tone.

"Kanami-chan, what are you doing here now? Aren't the tests still going on?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Uh… Fuujin, are you all right? The exams over for today so we can go home now. Didn't your examiner tell you?" she eyed the orange-haired woman standing near him.

"Oh, that's right!" the woman yelled, slapping her forehead. "_Knew I was forgetting something!_" her hair spun wildly as she turned to face the crowd. "PEOPLE! DAY ONE OF THE EXAM IS OVER, SO YOU CAN GO HOME NOW! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" she shouted into cupped hands. The throng slowly dispersed.

"_Right…" _Kanami kept her eyes on the woman as she left. The moment the woman was gone she turned to Fuujin angrily, looking him in the eyes. "Talk," she muttered firmly.

Fuujin's eyes trailed to the side. She noticed this, and thought the worst. "Okay, spill it Sorato Fuujin! Something happened while I was next door, and I want to know what!" she shouted.

He bowed his head. "Well, you see…"

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I… accidentally shot someone." Kanami nearly dropped.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Fuujin replied. _Why does she automatically think it's a He?_

Kanami was silent for a second- tension was drawn like a bow-string, ready to snap. She snapped first, erupting in laughter.

"Hey!" Fuujin complained, "It isn't funny! I injured another living being!"

"I'm sorry," Kanami laughed, trying to calm herself, "It's just… I was expecting something… worse. You know?" she finally was able to stifle her laughter.

"Worse?"

"Yeah," she replied. "So much has happened in the last few days… this just sort of blind-sided me. I mean, come on… it's funny, right?" she looked at him. He was not laughing. She pleaded with him. "It's funny right? C'mon, you can't tell me that's not funny?" He couldn't look at her.

"I shot a man." He said icily. "I really don't think there's anything to laugh about. He turned to walk off. _Honestly, these last twenty-four hours have been the most trying of my life. Kanami repressing, not fully grasping the situation… and now this! _He trudged furiously out the door without looking back.

"Fuujin, wait!" Kanami called after him. "wait…"her plea was left unanswered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Element 5: The Scar Whispers, Nobody is in Paradise.**

"Wait…" The door slammed shut. Kanami frowned, walking towards the exit. _What is wrong with me? _The door clicked open.

Fuujin stomped furiously through the parking lot, stopping at a space thirty feet from the entrance. He reached into his pocket, looking for a key to his red Vespa- after a minute he found it. Reaching towards the handlebars he pulled off his helmet, slipping it onto his head.

_What's her deal? _He steamed. _I mean, I know she's lost her brother. That I can never fully grasp. _He revved his engine, knocking the kickstand up and out of the way. _I've never lost a family member… hell, I've never even lost a pet. And that guy… _He sped out of the lot, a lot on his mind. Behind him the building lights switched off.

** Emergency Room**

"Hold him! I need three CCs of STAT!" detached medical jargon droned on in the background- ignoring it the tired-eyed blonde slept. Or tried to sleep… his mind was still looking back over that instant, pondering it. _What had happened? One second that jerk was aiming, the next there was a burst of air and I was lying on the ground! What the hell was that? _He driftedinto a restless sleep. At his side a doctor fingered through his charts- the name Fujiwara Gien was labeled at its top. In Gien's sleep he stirred, once more wondering, _what the hell happened!_

The same thoughts were present in Fuujin's mind as his Vespa came to a stop in front of a drab blue apartment complex. Switching the engine off, he stepped onto the sidewalk, helmet cradled in his arms.

He walked forward, past broken bottles and dying plants, towards a set of black metal stairs near the middle of the complex. Ascending the stairs, he once again contemplated that moment. _What? What was that gust? _In his mind was the image of him loading the gun fervently, trying to keep pace with his opponent, the stringy-haired guy. _Damn! _He cursed mentally as he remembered how he'd felt at that moment, seeing that guy so calm, so sure of himself! He hated guys like that- _self-confident jerks!_He slammed his helmet down on a doormat, stopping in front of a scratched blue door near the top of the stairs- the door's paint was peeling, the number read 42.

"Kimihiro!" he called, knocking on the dingy door. … No answer. He called again, pausing for a moment- put his ear to the door; he could hear the sound of running water. Sighing, he bent over, pushing aside the door mat, and retrieving a key. With a click the lock released and the door swung open.

"Kimihiro?" Fuujin stepped inside, looking around the dimly lit room. His brother was nowhere in sight- _must be in the shower. _Walking towards the small kitchen he slid his hand over the counter window to snag an apple from the bowl.

The sound of rustling caught his attention- he spun around to face his brother mid-bite. The boy was slightly taller than him, with the same dark hair and glasses. His lower half was covered with a towel, and he dabbed at his hair with a second towel.

Fuujin scowled at him. "Do you have to use all the towels?"

Kimihiro stared right back. "Having a bad day, little bro?" he tossed a towel at Fuujin, who caught it with one hand.

"Yeah," Fuujin said coldly, setting the towel on the counter. He stepped into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge. "Where are dad and mom?" he asked, setting a gallon of milk on the counter.

"Work."

"Still?" Fuujin shot back.

"Still," Kimihiro replied, pushing Fuujin aside to get into the fridge. Pulling out a can of cola, he continued… "Don't you remember? Dad had that big meeting tonight, and mom has to work late … why do you suddenly want to talk to them?" he raised an eyebrow.

Fuujin sighed. "No real reason, I just needed to talk with them about some things."

"No real reason? That's a reason in and of itself bro." he paused. "also, couldn't you just talk to me about this? I'm smart too you know!" He snapped.

Fuujin massaged his temples. "… I know," he said tensely, "but I'm not sure if you'd be able to help."

"Well give me a shot," Kimihiro replied knowingly, "I may surprise."

"… Okay," Fuujin sighed, "but you only get one." Kimihiro shot him an abused look, but Fuujin continued- he was uncertain of where to start. "… Well, yesterday something happened, something horrible."

"What kind of something?" Kimihiro interrupted. Fuujin shot him an angry look.

"I'm getting to that- shut up." Fuujin continued, massaging his temples, "This girl, a friend of mine… well she lost something."

"Don't tell me?" Kimihiro interrupted, nodding approvingly. "Fuujin, you didn't?" Fuujin glared at him.

"She lost her brother you jerk!"

"Oh." Kimihiro replied, suddenly serious. "I see…"

"Yeah," Fuujin went on. "I… I don't know how to talk to her anymore. She's not really taking it well. She hasn't really accepted it- she's said she has, but I don't see it. And she's not taking anything seriously anymore."

The room was silent for a minute. "Not taking anything seriously… What do you mean?"

"She's… she's taking unneeded risks. And she laughed at something that really wasn't funny."

"Uh, something funny? What kind of funny?"

Fuujin glared at him. "We can talk about that later. Right now I just need somebody to help me through this. I don't know what to do." he stopped glaring, and looked at his brother sincerely.

Kimihiro stared back. "You need my help? This is a first."

Fuujin turned with a huff. "If you're gonna' be a jerk, I'll just wait for mom."

"Wait, wait! I'll be good!" Fuujin turned to look at him.

"You'll be serious?"

"I'll be serious."

"Okay." Fuujin turned around, pulling up a chair to sit next to Kimihiro. "I'm ready for your opinion, now shoot."

"… I think you're overanalyzing things." Fuujin sweatdropped.

"What?" he asked, resetting his chair.

"I think you're overanalyzing things. This girl is obviously trying her hardest to be strong- to make it easier for those around her."

Fuujin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "… you think she's trying to be strong for those around her? I told her she could cry- I told her she didn't have to-"

Kimihiro grabbed his hand, silencing him. "She knows those things already. You don't think she's _been_ crying? Like I said, she doesn't want others to feel her pain, or feel sorry for her. That's what I think."

Fuujin stared at him. "you're serious?" Kimihiro nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

Fuujin paused, adjusting his glasses. "Well I think you're full of it."

"Think what you will," Kimihiro said, raising an eyebrow, "but whatever you're feeling right now, she's feeling even worse. Give her time."

Fuujin shrugged, and walked out of the room.

7:00 PM

Kanami walked silently towards the darkened entrance. As she stepped into her house her father stopped her.

"… Kanami, where have you been? How are you?" a look of concern was on his face. Averting her eyes she strode past him.

"… I- I've been taking the ranger exams."

Words formed in her father's throat, but he couldn't get them out. Feelings of concern mixed with pride in the pit of his stomach.

"Kanami, I.. I'm-"

"How's mom?" she interrupted, turning to face him. He took a breath, regaining his composure.

"She's… not taking it well." his voice wavered. He expected a comment back from her, but received none- she just turned and walked up the stairs towards her room.

As she walked past her mother's room she heard muffled crying- covering her ears she ran to her room, slamming the door.

_What was she doing? _Uncovering her ears she looked down at her hands. _This was exactly what Fuujin had been getting at. _She knew it, but couldn't accept it. Thinking hurt. Thinking about it hurt… all those memories flooding back, but she wasn't sure which she could trust. Memories of laughter and happiness, dashed against the rocks. Memories of eating with him, roughhousing, parties, and arguing all gone, replaced by _that image- the moment his life was snuffed out._

"_Yakedo," _she nearly choked. "_A burn, a scar left by fire- that's what your name means… Meant_," she corrected herself. "_That's what it meant, and that's what it means to me. A wound." _tears welled up in her eyes.

"_No! That can't be right! What is wrong with me!" _cold tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she fell to her knees.

"That isn't me! Me… I'm the problem aren't I, Yakedo?" in her crying she didn't hear the sound of a door creeping open.

"Don't blame yourself."

Kanami closed her eyes as if the thought pained her- she could have sworn she'd just heard her brother's voice. Seen his smile present in her mind- she shunned the thought away.

"_Why does it have to be this way? Why did it have to be you?" _her voice grew as she began to yell. "Why! Why couldn't it have been me?… you were always so much better than me." her voice dropped with the last part of the sentence, her head dropping sadly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she buried her head in a pillow.

"And why?" she snapped. "Why! Why are you here Fuujin?" she turned to burn a glare into the center of his chest. Her eyes narrowed.

Fuujin stood blankly in her doorway.

"I… I don't know. But I do know you're hurting, and that I… just can't let that be." he looked down at her with concern- she clutched the pillow tightly to her chest.

"How much?"

Fuujin's brow furrowed. "How much what?"

"How much did you hear, Fuujin?" she said through gritted teeth. Fuujin gave no answer.

"You had no right." she snarled silently. "No right. These are my thoughts to think, and mine alone!"

"I'm here to help."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO INTRUDE UPON MY SOUL!" rising to her feet she threw the pillow into his face- he pulled twisted metal from his face and tossed his glasses aside.

"I want to help you." he really had no idea what he was doing. He was treading on very thin ice.

"You have no idea what you want."

"You don't have to blame yourself."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" she threw a book at his chest.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Leave me alone!" she threw a lamp.

"Blaming yourself will solve nothing." He felt the warm trickle of blood down the side of his face. Blaming him wouldn't solve anything either.

"_Please… calm down." _he stepped towards her.

"I HATE YOU," she beat against his chest.

"Fine. Just don't hate yourself." he drew her close. "It's okay to cry- he's gone. It's not because of you. There was noth-" he felt a knee to his groin. "Nothing," he continued, pitch rising, "that you could do." he finished, holding back a scream.

"No. He can't be-!"

"He is."

"I don't want him to be!"

"He is." Fuujin's voice rose slightly.

"No." Kanami's voice was weak.

"Yes," Fuujin held her closer. "I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear- she buried her tear-streaked face into his chest.

"And you're set to go Hirameki-san," the doctor smiled, setting paperwork down on the front-desk.

Raito smiled back, then pulled his hood over his head, hat and all, turning to leave.

The doors opened, letting a warm breeze in from the night outside, and scattering papers- Raito silently slipped through them, and out into the bright city lights.


End file.
